Chocolate Roses
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Marik and Ryou both fret about what to get their crushes for Valentine's Day and how they will react. Deathshipping.


_DD: Alright, here's another new one-shot!_ _This is for any Deathshippers who like fluff._ _Deathshipping got its name from the idea that Ryou wouldn't survive in a relationship with Marik, but I think it can be fluffy too._ _Hope you enjoy, and I own nothing!_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Ryou Touzoku jumped, almost dropping the pot of melted chocolate in his hands. His older brother was leaning over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that, Bakura?" Ryou scolded, turning back to the chocolate. Bakura gave a noncommittal grunt. Ryou sighed. "If you must know, I'm making chocolate for someone."

Bakura's raised eyebrow arched higher. "Really? So who's the lucky boy?"

Ryou tensed. He hadn't told anyone but Malik, Yugi and his twin Heru that he was gay, and they had all been sworn to secrecy. "Who says it's a boy?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ryou. I know."

Ryou shook his head and stirred the chocolate. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bakura picked up the card on the counter that Ryou had already written. "'To Marik, Happy Valentine's Day'."

Ryou's face flushed and he looked down. "That's… I'm making this for someone else to give him."

Bakura sighed. "Ryou, all of our friends and family are going out with someone."

"That's not-"

"I'm with Yami, Akefia's with Atem, Malik's with Yugi, Joey's with Seto, Duke's with Tristan, and Heru and Heba are both with someone."

"Chad and Uryu," Ryou reminded him. "And I have other friends!"

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Ryou hesitated. "Uh… It's for Malik from... Anzu?" There was a moment of silence. Then Bakura burst out laughing. Ryou glared at him. "It's true!"

Bakura stopped laughing. "Ryou, Anzu's in America," he said flatly. "Plus, she's dating Mai." He looked at the card again. "It also says 'from Ryou'."

Ryou swallowed and busied himself with pouring the chocolate into the square-shaped pan, doing his best not to meet Bakura's gaze. "Okay, I like Marik. No big deal, right?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know why you thought it would be."

Ryou put the pan on the counter. "I guess it's just an irrational underlying fear."

Bakura nodded. "Understandable. Are you going to give it to him tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ryou confirmed. "After school."

"Good idea." Bakura swiped a bit of the spare melted chocolate on his finger. "That way if he rejects you, you don't need to wait for a few hours to run home."

Ryou frowned at Bakura. "You're not helping."

Bakura chuckled and ruffled Ryou's hair. "It'll be okay."

* * *

"This is not okay!"

Malik sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Marik, you're overreacting. You burnt cookies. So what? We both know you can't cook."

Marik glared at him. "Shut up." He picked up the tray of blackened cookies without an oven glove and yelped in pain, dropping it.

The cookies broke when they hit the ground. Malik sighed and grabbed the dustpan and brush. "You're unbelievable."

Marik scowled and looked away as Malik cleaned the cookies away. "Well I need to make _something_ for tomorrow."

"Something _edible_." Malik threw the cookies in the bin. Seeing his brother's irritated frown, he sighed. "Why not just get him something?"

Marik blinked. "You can do that? I thought you had to make something."

Malik shrugged. "You don't have to. It's just more thoughtful."

Marik slumped into the wooden chair nearest to him. "But I want to do something _nice_ ," he whined.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "You must really like him."

Marik glared at him again. "Shut up."

Malik sat next to him. "Why not get him some flowers?" He grinned. "You can tell him you tried to make him something. I'm sure he'll appreciate them just as much as cookies."

Marik hesitated. "Really?"

Malik nodded. "Just get him some yellow roses. Ryou loves them." He tapped his chin. "And maybe a packet of creampuffs."

Marik blinked. "How do you know it's for Ryou?"

"He's the only one of our friends that's still single." Malik smirked. "And it's hard to ignore your sleep-talking." He threw his head back, putting on a deep voice to mimic Marik as he moaned. "Gods, Ryou, you're so fucking tight!"

Marik's face flushed and he glared at Malik. "I never said that."

"Yes you did." Malik smirked.

Marik sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine; it's for Ryou. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Malik replied. "Anyway, my point is he'd prefer store-bought creampuffs and yellow roses." He paused. "Actually, you could probably give him anything. He'd just be happy you got him _something_."

Marik perked up. "Really?"

Malik threw Marik's coat at him and it landed on his head. "Just get to the shop before it closes."

* * *

Ryou fidgeted in his seat as he waited for the bell to ring, his gaze flickering between his maths book and the wrapped square of chocolate in his desk.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he jumped, turning around. "Are you okay?" Heru asked. "You seem really distracted."

Ryou nodded. "I'm fine… Just a bit nervous."

Heru gave him a reassuring smile as the bell rang, signalling the end of school. "It'll be fine. Just go for it."

"Easy for you to say," Ryou mumbled, placing his books in his bag.

If Heru heard the statement, he didn't pay attention to it. Instead, he clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "Go for it."

Ryou managed a feeble smile as he picked up the chocolate. He glanced at it before taking a deep breath and walking over to Marik, who was fiddling with something in his desk. "Um… M-Marik…?"

Marik's head shot up and he blinked at Ryou. Then he grinned. "What can I do for you, creampuff?"

"Um… I, uh…" Ryou shuffled his feet before thrusting the chocolate out to Marik. "Thisisforyou."

Marik blinked again. "Really?"

Ryou nodded and looked down, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day…"

Marik looked at the chocolate. "Close your eyes for a minute, Ryou."

Ryou obliged. He heard loud rustling and tensed, preparing for the worst. Maybe Marik was getting his rumoured brass knuckle out of his desk. Or a knife. Now Ryou was _very glad that he had waited until after school to do this._

Maybe Marik would go easy on him. After all, no one was around, so he didn't have to worry about upholding his reputation. But then again, there were no teachers around either.

"Okay, you can look now."

Ryou hesitated before opening his eyes. Marik was standing in front of him, holding a small bouquet of yellow roses and a packet of creampuffs from the Siam Deli. "Here." He held them out to Ryou. Ryou silently accepted them, his eyes wide. "I know I should have made you something and they're not as thoughtful as your chocolate but I can't cook, and I tried to make you cookies, but they didn't turn out well and I know you like creampuffs and yellow roses, so…yeah." Marik scratched the back of his head.

Ryou swallowed. "You tried to make cookies for me?"

Marik shrugged. "Well yeah, but I kept burning them."

Ryou looked at the roses and chocolate. "And… You got these for me?"

Marik nodded. Ryou set the gifts down on the table. "If you don't like them, I can always-" He was cut off as Ryou threw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love them."

Marik smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. "You're welcome. And thank you too." Ryou looked up at him. "The chocolate," he replied. "It looks delicious."

Ryou blushed and smiled at him. "Really?"

Marik nodded, resting his forehead against Ryou's. "Really. Happy Valentine's Day, creampuff." E smiled and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he returned the kiss. Marik nipped his lower lip and he parted his lips, allowing Marik to dip his tongue into his mouth. Ryou moaned softly, twisting his tongue with Marik's as the other held him closer.

When they broke apart, Marik grinned. "Want to go back to my place for a bit?"

Ryou blushed and nodded. "S-sure." He picked up his roses and creampuffs again, shouldering his bag.

"Oh, and Ryou?" Ryou glanced back at Marik. Marik smiled. "I love you."

"Marik…" Ryou's eyes widened and a soft, delighted smile crept onto his face. "I love you too."

* * *

 _DD: Hope you guys liked it. I was_ _going to have Marik run out, having forgotten the roses and creampuffs… But I want to give characters just plain and simple happy endings every once in a while._ _Anyway, please vote and review._ _See you next time, Killer Queens!_


End file.
